Hermanos
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Los vínculos más fuertes que te unen a tu familia son tus padres, pero cuando éstos faltan sólo quedan los hermanos; Gin y Toushiro lo saben muy bien. Serie de drabbles al azar sobre la vida de éstos después de la muerte de sus progenitores.
1. Comienzo

**Personajes: Gin Ichimaru y Toushiro Hitsugaya.**

**Aclaratoria**: Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo.

Es un intento de drabble.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo, posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: K+.

**Palabras**: 750.

**Summary**: Los vínculos que te unen a tu familia son tus padres, pero cuando éstos faltan sólo quedan los hermanos; Gin y Toushiro lo saben muy bien. Serie de drabbles al azar sobre la vida de éstos después de la muerte de sus progenitores.

Otra de mis ideas locas para el fandom, siempre he querido hacer un fic familiar para Gin. Mientras se me ocurre cómo imaginarme al hijo de Ichimaru les dejo este primer capítulo que sería el comienzo de todo el fic; pensé que hacer que Gin y Toushiro fueran hermanos sería muy peculiar xD.

No tengo el número de capítulos como tal, sólo a medida que vaya escribiendo los voy publicando.

Espero que les guste, saludos.

**Sólo nosotros dos**

El hospital estaba silencioso y lúgubre, salvo por el sonido del caminar de decenas de personas a su alrededor: doctores, pacientes, visitantes y enfermeras desfilaban en todo el nivel cuatro. Ellos eran los únicos que estaban ahí. Eran un niño y un jovencito de quince años. El chiquillo estaba dormido en las piernas del mayor, era dueño de una cabellera corta platinada y de unos hermosos ojos turquesas que se escondían tras sus párpados. Roncaba suavemente, había caído bajo el delirio de Morfeo. El mayor veía hacia la sala de terapia intensiva esperando alguna respuesta de los médicos sobre el estado de sus padres, quienes habían ido a una reunión de supuesta reconciliación —cosa que Ichimaru desconfiaba absolutamente— después de un divorcio inminente hace tres años. Pero en el camino fueron interceptados por un camión con un conductor irresponsable.

El tiempo se hacía eterno para el joven quinceañero, que esperaba impacientemente saber por sus padres. Daba gracias porque su hermano se había quedado dormido o sino hubiese tenido que ver al niño sufrir por la espera.

Una hora después, el doctor hizo acto de aparición con una cara que mataba cualquier esperanza. Vio al joven albino cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados y en su rostro no había rastro de sentimiento alguno. Gin se preparó mentalmente para lo peor.

—Lo sentimos, joven Ichimaru. No hemos podido salvarles.

El chico asintió a modo de respuesta, aunque su semblante fuera frío, por dentro sentía que caería en shock. Eran huérfanos, y lo único que tenía su hermano era a él. Por instinto acarició la cabeza del niño que todavía seguía dormido, completamente ajeno a la situación.

—Podemos recomendarlos a alguna familia o casa para que vivan mientras...

Eso él no lo aceptaría por ningún motivo.

—De ninguna forma —escupió Gin sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Joven usted todavía es menor de edad y...

—No me importa —se apuró en decir el joven sin perder la calma—. Toushiro se queda conmigo. Yo le sacaré adelante —exclamó abriendo sus ojos completamente descubriendo sus orbes turquesas que se mostraban desafiantes—. Además yo estoy por empezar el primer año en la universidad y soy considerado un prodigio. Yo saldré adelante con mi hermano. Gracias.

Gin no mentía, realmente era considerado un prodigio después de graduarse con honores a corta edad. Una cualidad que pocos poseen.

El doctor asintió resignado y se despidió cortesmente del chico para retirarse. A los pocos minutos, Toushiro despertó y observó que su hermano ensanchaba una extraña sonrisa; su sonrisa. El chico la reconoció, esa era la sonrisa que colocaba su hermano para ocultar sus sentimientos y emociones.

—¿Hermano? —le llamó captando su atención.

—Sólo quedamos nosotros dos, Shiro-chan —fue directo y sagaz. No requería de adornos ni frivolidades, no remediarían nada con ello. El divorcio de sus padres y sus continuas peleas sobre sus hijos —tanto así que hasta ambos tenían apellidos diferentes—, los habían hecho a ambos madurar antes de lo necesario —o por lo menos más para el mayor—; aún cuando el menor conservara su inocencia infantil podía entender las cosas de buena manera y aceptarlas con la mayor calma posible.

El niño no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la noticia. En pocos segundos pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos de manera insconciente. Rápidamente se las limpió para ser fuerte por su hermano y por él mismo, pero Gin lo abrazó, acobijándolo en sus brazos con la mayor delicadeza posible.

—Llora Shiro-chan, sino te vas a hinchar con tantas emociones. Y un niño hinchado se verá gordo, ¿no crees? —intentó de colocar un tono bromista a esa situación tan tensa y dramática. O eso fue lo que intentó, sin embargo, sabía que eso no haría que nada cambiase. Se conformaría con ver que su hermano pequeño se desahogara por lo menos.

Como si de una llave se tratase, el niño después de una breve pausa, empezó a llorar de dolor por la pérdida de sus padres en el hombro de su hermano. Ichimaru comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para consolarle.

—No te preocupes Shiro-chan. Yo estaré contigo —le susurró al oído—. Seremos sólo nosotros dos, pero lo superaremos pequeño —sintió como el chico buscó de asentir entre sollozos y eso le hizo sentirse mejor.

No le importaba sí era menor de edad, sí tenía que hacer muchas actividades, sí tenía que vivir estresado o sí debía sacrificar lo que le quedaba de juventud pero se prometió a sí mismo que jamás dejaría desamparado a su hermanito.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Sí tienen alguna crítica ya saben cómo hacerla, las recibo encantada de la vida. Saludos.


	2. Mudanza

**Personajes: Gin Ichimaru y Toushiro Hitsugaya.**

**Aclaratoria**: Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo.

Es un intento de drabble.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo, posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: K+.

**Palabras**: 1094.

**Summary**: Los vínculos más cercanos que te unen a tu familia son tus padres, pero cuando éstos faltan sólo quedan los hermanos; Gin y Toushiro lo saben muy bien. Serie de drabbles al azar sobre la vida de éstos después de la muerte de sus progenitores.

Y repito lo que escribí anteriormente: no tengo el número de capítulos como tal, sólo a medida que vaya escribiendo los voy publicando. Son una serie de relatos cortos donde se verá la convivencia de Gin y Hitsugaya como hermanos. Estos dos primeros capítulos fueron la introducción para que se ubicaran en el contexto que estoy creando.

_**Por cierto, agradezco los reviews que me han llegado. Fueron los que me motivaron a escribir este capítulo. Agradecimientos a: Diana, **__**Aki-Hatake (la respuesta a tu review estará al final del capítulo)**__** y a Phantom1812.**_

Espero que les guste, saludos.

**Mudanza.**

El ambiente estaba tenso y a la expectativa. El silencio se había vuelto incómodo para ambos chicos. El menor esperaba la razón del por qué ese llamado tan repentino de Ichimaru a la sala de estar, y el último buscaba las mejores palabras para expresar lo que quería decir. Hasta que decidió ser directo como siempre.

—Nos mudamos —fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir, provocando en Toushiro una profunda reacción de incredulidad.

El joven de ojos turquesas se quedó pasmado. Su hermano no podía hablar en serio, sus padres habían muerto hacía más de mes y medio. No había pasado mucho tiempo todavía.

—No lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿verdad hermano? —se atrevió a preguntar, aunque algo le decía que recibiría una respuesta no deseada.

—Sí. Hablo en serio, Shiro-chan.

—Pero, hermano... yo no quiero... —intentó refutar el pequeño hasta que fue interrumpido por el mayor.

—Lo sé Shiro-chan.

¿Si lo sabía por qué lo hacía?

—Es necesario, Toushiro —le interrumpió para hablar—. He escrito un correo a la dirección de la Universidad de Tokio de donde me otorgaron la beca y aceptaron ayudarnos a movilizarnos. Pan comido —explicó con naturalidad—. Además que he conseguido un trabajo que podría servirme para mantenernos a ambos por el momento.

El niño hinfló las mejillas en desacuerdo por la decisión de su hermano, podría ser maduro para su corta edad, pero eso no quitaba que todavía tenía cinco años. No dijo nada, o realmente, nada le venía a la mente. Ichimaru volvió a tomar la palabra intentando subirle el ánimo con una de sus zorrunas sonrisas.

—Al principio será duro, pero te acostumbrarás. Ya verás.

El chiquillo no cambió su semblante, y por ende, soltó un bufido en protesta; no podía evitarlo, era terco por naturaleza, como toda persona a su edad. Y es que tampoco era su culpa; era un crío todavía y había pasado poco tiempo desde que sus padres habían fallecido, era normal que quisiese quedarse un tiempo más. Además de ir a la capital, donde todo es más bullicioso y estresante, ¿en qué pensaba su hermano mayor?

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ambos Shiro-chan —justificó en respuesta a la actitud que estaba teniendo el menor.

—Sí lo quisieras de verdad Ichimaru, no nos iríamos tan pronto —replicó molesto Hitsugaya.

El oír "Ichimaru" de los labios de su único familiar hizo molestar un poco al adolescente.

—No me digas Ichimaru, soy tu hermano. Y ya te expliqué los motivos Toushiro —el tono relajado común de Gin cambió a uno más serio e impaciente.

-Pero... ¿Es que no te duele dejar a nuestros padres?

—Ellos ya nos dejaron, esa es la realidad Toushiro.

Era la cruda verdad. Ellos jamás regresarían, de eso estaba consciente Hitsugaya. Una lágrima traviesa intentó escaparse de su ojo derecho pero se la secó al instante.

—Así es el ciclo de la vida pequeño —se apresuró en continuar Gin—: los padres fallecen, los hijos los entierran y siguen adelante. Lamentablemente a nosotros nos tocó vivirlo mucho antes.

El joven de cinco años asintió ante lo último. Poco a poco se fue calmando, pero aún seguía picado.

—Hermano... —le llamó de nuevo.

—Dime Shiro-chan.

—No me has contestado la pregunta.

Ichimaru suspiró resignado. Después de todo, Toushiro era como cualquier niño a su edad, así que no estaría tranquilo hasta obtener la respuesta de aquella interrogante.

—Sí me duele Toushiro —confesó—. Acuérdate que aunque nos hayan puesto distintos apellidos, tenemos a la misma madre y al mismo padre.

Eso último hizo que el niño se quedara callado y escondiera su cabeza entre sus piernas por unos minutos. De reojo miró el semblante de su hermano y vio que su eterna sonrisa no adornaba su juvenil rostro; podía pensar inclusive que una parte de la máscara del mayor se había resquebrajado mostrando un leve deje de vulnerabilidad jamás visto en sus facciones varoniles. Y era verdad, en todo ese tiempo Gin no había mostrado tristeza alguna —y no era porque no la sintiese; por más que no era muy próximo con quienes le dieron la vida seguían siendo su familia y claro que también le había afectado— todo lo contrario, siempre le mostraba esa eterna marca en su cara, suponía él para animarlo. Pero no se había dado cuenta que quizás él no estuviese teniendo la peor parte en ese luto.

—Hermano... ¿cómo sigues? —fue lo más sincero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

La interrogante tomó por sorpresa al mayor, quien relajó las facciones de su rostro para contestar más calmado.

—Pues bien hermanito, ¿qué te hace pensar que no? —le respondió ya más calmado. 

—¿No me estás mintiendo verdad? —demandó el niño Hitsugaya.

—No necesito mentir. Ahora me siento bien, Shiro-chan.

El niño suspiró más tranquilo.

—Es que... Nunca te lo había preguntado antes. Creo que he pensado nada más en mí... Lo siento, Gin.

La declaración enterneció al mayor quien se levantó para darle una palmada en la cabeza al crío.

—Tokio te gustará. Hay mayores oportunidades —le dijo con el deseo de entusiasmarlo—. Y si no te gusta, puedes devolverme y canjearme por otro hermano mayor!

Una minúscula sonrisa se asomó tímidamente en el rostro del menor, quien intentó ocultarla pero había fallado. Después de todo, Ichimaru siempre se había caracterizado por soltar frases sin sentido pero que siempre le causaban gracia. Gin no pasó desapercibido el inusual gesto del menor.

—Aw, deberías sonreír más seguido Shiro-chan —fue el comentario impertinente de Gin, el cual provocó un sonrojo en el pequeño

«Tonto hermano mayor» fue lo que pensó el albino, mientras sentía como el adolescente recargaba la mano derecha en su hombro.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que vayas a dormir, hermanito. Todos estos días debemos organizarnos y empacar para el viaje.

El muchacho aceptó y acompañado del mayor se acostó en su cama. Antes de irse Gin le preguntó.

—¿Todavía te aterra la idea de irnos?

El niño duró unos segundos antes de responder.

—No, supongo que cambiar de aire nos hará bien.

Conforme con la respuesta Gin le dejó para que descansara y para él mismo acostarse. El chico se acomodó mejor en su cama y cerró los ojos dispuesto a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sí le daba miedo. Le aterraba la idea. Y le dolía alejarse de la tumba de sus padres. Pero si estaba con Gin no debería asustarle tanto. Después de todo, para eso están los hermanos, para aceptar sus decisiones y acompañarlos hasta el último momento.

—Después de todo, sólo somos nosotros, Gin.

FIN

Ya saben, mi alimento son los reviews. Se aceptan críticas constructivas.

**Aki-Hatake**: Hola chica, espero que estés bien =) Te respondo por acá ya que tienes desactivados los PMS. Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado este fic y el del capitán Kurotsuchi. No he podido responderte al último porque me operé hace unas semanas atrás y estuve de reposo. Discúlpame esa. Me halaga saber que te han gustado ambos fics y que pienses que sean buenos (sobretodo éste de hermanos ya que es muy raro como tú misma has dicho). Sí lo sé, es muy peculiar ya que no sé de alguien que los haya puesto de hermanos y me pareció buena idea para innovar un poco estos lares ¿En verdad te pareció incestuoso el abrazo? No era mi objetivo xD aunque he de admitir que me gustaría escribir un fic shonen ai de ellos (no soy fanática de este género pero últimamente ando de mente abierta). Lamento negar la posibilidad de un incesto. De hecho, tengo pensado hacer HitsuHina y GinRan; espero que no te moleste. Por cierto, leí por encima tu actualización en el fic y me parece que has mejorado bastante. Felicidades, sigue así que seguro que llegarás lejos. Bueno eso es todo, nos seguimos leyendo chica. Saludos.


	3. Estatura

**Personajes: Gin Ichimaru y Toushiro Hitsugaya.**

**Aclaratoria**: Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo.

Es un intento de drabble/relato corto.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo, posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: K+.

**Palabras**: 1101.

**Summary**: Los vínculos que te unen a tu familia son tus padres, pero cuando éstos faltan sólo quedan los hermanos; Gin y Toushiro lo saben muy bien. Serie de drabbles al azar sobre la vida de éstos después de la muerte de sus progenitores.

Otra de mis caps como serie de drabbles aleatorios.

No tengo el número de capítulos como tal, sólo a medida que vaya escribiendo los voy publicando.

**Agradecimientos especiales a Aki-Hatake, Phantom y Diana que han seguido fielmente el fic.**

Espero que les guste, saludos.

**Celos de hermanos **

—¡Gin, parece que nunca le caeré bien a tu hermano! —se quejaba siempre cuando se encontraba con su novio.

—Dale tiempo Ran-chan, él es un cabezota pero en el fondo es un buen chico. Sólo que lo oculta bajo esa máscara de hielo que llama rostro —solía responderle él para darle ánimos.

Pero para poca fortuna del espigado albino su novia no estaba lejos de la realidad. El hermano menor de Ichimaru realmente era apático con ella.

Toushiro jamás se caracterizó por ser un chico maleducado ni mucho menos por portarse como un niño malcriado, pero cuando ella pasaba por el umbral de la puerta de su casa él cambiaba radicalmente. No le gustaba tenerla cerca. Y es que no soportaba a la nueva novia de su hermano Gin: Matsumoto Rangiku. Su cuñada era una mujer ciertamente hermosa con su exuberante figura y sensual rostro, sin contar con su cabellera rubia y ojos grisáceos; pero cuya belleza era opacada por su personalidad bulliciosa, holgazana y fiestera —o por lo menos era así para el joven albino— por lo que, era inevitable que él tratara de evitarla lo más que pudiera.

El joven adolescente sentía diferentes emociones hacia la mujer, todas negativas. La mayoría de las veces la culpaba de su alejamiento con su hermano. El mayor ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con él desde que había empezado a salir con ella, y él a pesar de ser un joven en desarrollo a veces necesitaba de Gin.

Cada vez que ella intentaba congeniar con él, el chico meramente le dedicaba un saludo por cortesía y pedía permiso para irse a su cuarto. Aún cuando la rubia hiciera todo lo posible por intentar ganarse a su joven cuñado, él siempre se mostraba arisco hacia ella. Y con el pasar del tiempo, su conducta no cambiaba en lo absoluto.

Gin en un principio no lo tomaba en serio, después de todo su pequeño hermano nunca había sido un joven de muchas palabras y a ese detalle le adjudicaba su comportamiento con su novia; hasta que se dio cuenta que el asunto tenía un trasfondo que él debía resolver.

—Oye Toushiro.

—¿Qué sucede Ichimaru?

—Oh, ¿ya no es hermano Gin, o simplemente Gin?

—Ya crecí Ichimaru.

—Oh, está bien. Pero la estatura no te ayuda.

—Si se supone que debería haberme reído ante el comentario, no lo has logrado. ¡Además que te he dicho miles de veces que no te metas con mi estatura!

Gin se atrevió a proseguir como sí el pequeño no hubiese intervenido.

—Oye Toushiro, ¿no has sido muy duro con Ran-chan? Ella sólo ha intentado ser amable contigo —le reclamó con cierto tono molesto—. Ella se ha dado cuenta de tu comportamiento y ha tratado de llevarse bien contigo; ¿podrías dejar de ser el témpano de hielo que comúnmente eres para darle una oportunidad? —su voz sonó exigente pero con una recóndita súplica casi desapercibida.

El muchacho volteó la mirada hacia la puerta para no ver a su hermano. Aunque en su cara no se mostrase emoción alguna, un sinfín de emociones recorrían su cuerpo y ninguna de manera positiva. Su hermano mayor iba a volver a hablar hasta que sonó su teléfono celular ausentándose unos minutos de la conversación. El joven de apellido Hitsugaya —nombre de pila en el cual fue registrado después del divorcio de sus padres— le observó cuando Ichimaru hablaba. Supo al instante que la susodicha en cuestión era la que estaba del otro lado de la línea. Vio a su hermano dirigirle algunas bromas para tranquilizarla soltando sonrisas sinceras a medida que seguía charlando con ella. Patético… segundos después Gin había trancado el teléfono y había vuelto a fijar la mirada en él.

—Entonces Toushiro… cómo vamos a…

—Sonreías cuando hablabas con ella… —soltó el adolescente de forma impulsiva.

—¿Eh? —una expresión de confusión se asomó en el rostro del hombre de ojos rasgados.

Toushiro agachó la cabeza levemente ruborizado por la vergüenza de haber dicho lo que pasaba por su mente. Ichimaru se quedó callado por un momento hasta que nuevamente su característica sonrisa zorruna volvió a aparecer en su cara.

—Oh, qué adorable hermanito. Tú lo que estás es celoso.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos como platos al verse descubierto por el mayor. De inmediato, volvió a ponerse a la defensiva.

—¡Qué tonterías dices! ¿Celoso yo? ¡Para nada! —intentó defenderse el chico.

—Pero tranquilo, mi niño tú siempre será mi tierno hermano menor.

El chico soltó un bufido por acto reflejo.

—Como tú digas, hermano —soltó con un enfásis especial incredulidad en la última palabra.

Gin encogió los hombros y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una barra de chocolate blanco, la favorita de Toushiro.

—Utilizaré mi arma más peligrosa entonces —dijo en tono burlón dándole el dulce al chico—. Aunque si quieres te puedo abrazar como cuando eras chico, total, no hay mucha diferencia...

—¡Ichimaru! ¡Acaso crees que me comprarás con un chocolate!

—Yo creía que sí, ya que son los que más te gustan —dijo con naturalidad jocosidad hasta que habló en serio—. No, pero así a lo mejor te calmas un poco Shiro-chan.

—No me digas así.

—Bien, bien, Hitsugaya Toushiro, ya no te molestes conmigo —le dejó el chocolate encima de la cama y luego le sonrió de forma sincera—. Por favor, Toushiro dale una oportunidad a Rangiku. Prometo no descuidarte más.

Hitsugaya lo vio absorto a los ojos de su hermano que se habían entreabierto para mostrar sus orbes azules. Pocas veces Ichimaru se había tomado a alguna mujer en serio, a mayoría que veía con él eran efímeras y ni siquiera las presentaba; Rangiku era diferente, Hitsugaya se dio cuenta que para su hermano le era importante su aprobación. Decidió después de un silencio prolongado aceptar la propuesta.

—Bien, haré lo posible por...

—Oh, ¡qué lindo mi hermanito, sabía que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo! Toma te has ganado otro chocolate —dijo Gin sacando otra barra de cacao blanco de su bolsillo.

—¿Cómo metiste dos barras y no me di cuenta? ¡Y no me trates como un niño Gin!

Al oír su nombre, Ichimaru amplió su marcada sonrisa zorruna en señal de satisfacción.

—Bueno bueno, entonces me los como yo. Son mis favoritos.

El mayor tomó las dos barras y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, su hermano le tomó del brazo derecho impidiéndole abandonar el cuarto.

—Gin

—¿Si?

—Lo que se regala, no se agarra de nuevo.

Ichimaru soltó unas sonoras carcajadas en respuesta, para después devolverle los dulces a su hermano menor. Después de todo, Toushiro era cabezota, pero muy inteligente; por algo eran hermanos.

**FIN**

¡Espero que les haya gustado la historia! El cómo conoce Gin a Rangiku lo estoy preparando y cómo se entera Hitsugaya de la relación, tengo escrita una parte, espero poder publicarla en la brevedad posible (Créanme que el primer encuentro es peculiar).

Recuerden que son una serie de relatos aleatorios xD. Además que estaba trabajando en un IshiHime y en un KisaHina (Naruto) Si tienen críticas ya saben que deben dar click en review para dejarlos ;)

Saludos.


	4. Celos de Hermanos

**Personajes: Gin Ichimaru y Toushiro Hitsugaya.**

**Aclaratoria**: Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo.

Es un intento de drabble/relato corto.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo, posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: K+.

**Palabras**: 1101.

**Summary**: Los vínculos que te unen a tu familia son tus padres, pero cuando éstos faltan sólo quedan los hermanos; Gin y Toushiro lo saben muy bien. Serie de drabbles al azar sobre la vida de éstos después de la muerte de sus progenitores.

Otra de mis caps como serie de drabbles aleatorios.

No tengo el número de capítulos como tal, sólo a medida que vaya escribiendo los voy publicando.

**Agradecimientos especiales a Aki-Hatake, Phantom y Diana que han seguido fielmente el fic.**

Espero que les guste, saludos.

**Celos de hermanos **

—¡Gin, parece que nunca le caeré bien a tu hermano! —se quejaba siempre cuando se encontraba con su novio.

—Dale tiempo Ran-chan, él es un cabezota pero en el fondo es un buen chico. Sólo que lo oculta bajo esa máscara de hielo que llama rostro —solía responderle él para darle ánimos.

Pero para poca fortuna del espigado albino su novia no estaba lejos de la realidad. El hermano menor de Ichimaru realmente era apático con ella.

Toushiro jamás se caracterizó por ser un chico maleducado ni mucho menos por portarse como un niño malcriado, pero cuando ella pasaba por el umbral de la puerta de su casa él cambiaba radicalmente. No le gustaba tenerla cerca. Y es que no soportaba a la nueva novia de su hermano Gin: Matsumoto Rangiku. Su cuñada era una mujer ciertamente hermosa con su exuberante figura y sensual rostro, sin contar con su cabellera rubia y ojos grisáceos; pero cuya belleza era opacada por su personalidad bulliciosa, holgazana y fiestera —o por lo menos era así para el joven albino— por lo que, era inevitable que él tratara de evitarla lo más que pudiera.

El joven adolescente sentía diferentes emociones hacia la mujer, todas negativas. La mayoría de las veces la culpaba de su alejamiento con su hermano. El mayor ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con él desde que había empezado a salir con ella, y él a pesar de ser un joven en desarrollo a veces necesitaba de Gin.

Cada vez que ella intentaba congeniar con él, el chico meramente le dedicaba un saludo por cortesía y pedía permiso para irse a su cuarto. Aún cuando la rubia hiciera todo lo posible por intentar ganarse a su joven cuñado, él siempre se mostraba arisco hacia ella. Y con el pasar del tiempo, su conducta no cambiaba en lo absoluto.

Gin en un principio no lo tomaba en serio, después de todo su pequeño hermano nunca había sido un joven de muchas palabras y a ese detalle le adjudicaba su comportamiento con su novia; hasta que se dio cuenta que el asunto tenía un trasfondo que él debía resolver.

—Oye Toushiro.

—¿Qué sucede Ichimaru?

—Oh, ¿ya no es hermano Gin, o simplemente Gin?

—Ya crecí Ichimaru.

—Oh, está bien. Pero la estatura no te ayuda.

Sí se supone que debería haberme reído ante el comentario, no lo has logrado. ¡Además que te he dicho miles de veces que no te metas con mi estatura!

Gin se atrevió a proseguir como sí el pequeño no hubiese intervenido.

—Oye Toushiro, ¿no has sido muy duro con Ran-chan? Ella sólo ha intentado ser amable contigo —le reclamó con cierto tono molesto—. Ella se ha dado cuenta de tu comportamiento y ha tratado de llevarse bien contigo; ¿podrías dejar de ser el témpano de hielo que comúnmente eres para darle una oportunidad? —su voz sonó exigente pero con una recóndita súplica casi desapercibida.

El muchacho volteó la mirada hacia la puerta para no ver a su hermano. Aunque en su cara no se mostrase emoción alguna, un sinfín de emociones recorrían su cuerpo y ninguna de manera positiva. Su hermano mayor iba a volver a hablar hasta que su teléfono celular ausentándose unos minutos de la conversación. El joven de apellido Hitsugaya —nombre de pila en el cual fue registrado después del divorcio de sus padres— le observó cuando Ichimaru hablaba. Supo al instante que la susodicha en cuestión era la que estaba del otro lado de la línea. Vio a su hermano dirigirle algunas bromas para tranquilizarla soltando sonrisas sinceras a medida que seguía charlando con ella. Patético… segundos después Gin había trancado el teléfono y había vuelto a fijar la mirada en él.

—Entonces Toushiro… cómo vamos a…

—Sonreías cuando hablabas con ella… —soltó el adolescente de forma impulsiva.

—¿Eh? —una expresión de confusión se asomó en el rostro del hombre de ojos rasgados.

Toushiro agachó la cabeza levemente ruborizado por la vergüenza de haber dicho lo que pasaba por su mente. Ichimaru se quedó callado por un momento hasta que nuevamente su característica sonrisa zorruna volvió a aparecer en su cara.

—Oh, qué adorable hermanito. Tú lo que estás es celoso.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos como platos al verse descubierto por el mayor. De inmediato, volvió a ponerse a la defensiva.

—¡Qué tonterías dices! ¿Celoso yo? ¡Para nada! —intentó defenderse el chico.

—Pero tranquilo, mi niño tú siempre será mi tierno hermano menor.

El chico soltó un bufido por acto reflejo.

—Como tú digas, hermano —soltó con un enfásis especial incredulidad en la última palabra.

Gin encogió los hombres y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una barra de chocolate blanco, la favorita de Toushiro.

—Utilizaré mi arma más peligrosa entonces —dijo en tono burlón dándole el dulce al chico—. Aunque si quieres te puedo abrazar como cuando eras chico, total, no hay mucha diferencia...

—¡Ichimaru! ¡Acaso crees que me comprarás con un chocolate!

—Yo creía que sí, ya que son los que más te gustan —dijo con naturalidad jocosidad hasta que habló en serio—. No, pero así a lo mejor te calmas un poco Shiro-chan.

—No me digas así.

—Bien, bien, Hitsugaya Toushiro, ya no te molestes conmigo —le dejó el chocolate encima de la cama y luego le sonrió de forma sincera—. Por favor, Toushiro dale una oportunidad a Rangiku. Prometo no descuidarte más.

Hitsugaya lo vio absorto a los ojos de su hermano que se habían entreabierto para mostrar sus orbes azules. Pocas veces Ichimaru se había tomado a alguna mujer en serio, a mayoría que veía con él eran efímeras y ni siquiera las presentaba; Rangiku era diferente, Hitsugaya se dio cuenta que para su hermano le era importante su aprobación. Decidió después de un silencio prolongado aceptar la propuesta.

—Bien, haré lo posible por...

—Oh, ¡qué lindo mi hermanito, sabía que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo! Toma te has ganado otro chocolate —dijo Gin sacando otra barra de cacao blanco de su bolsillo.

—¿Cómo metiste dos barras y no me di cuenta? ¡Y no me trates como un niño Gin!

Al oír su nombre, Ichimaru amplió su marcada sonrisa zorruna en señal de satisfacción.

—Bueno bueno, entonces me los como yo. Son mis favoritos.

El mayor tomó las dos barras y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, su hermano le tomó del brazo derecho impidiéndole abandonar el cuarto.

—Gin

—¿Si?

—Lo que se regala, no se agarra de nuevo.

Ichimaru soltó unas sonoras carcajadas en respuesta, para después devolverle los dulces a su hermano menor. Después de todo, Toushiro era cabezota, pero muy inteligente; por algo eran hermanos.

**FIN**

¡Espero que les haya gustado la historia! El cómo conoce Gin a Rangiku lo estoy preparando y cómo se entera Hitsugaya de la relación, tengo escrita una parte, espero poder publicarla en la brevedad posible (Créanme que el primer encuentro es peculiar).

Recuerden que son una serie de relatos aleatorios xD. Además que estaba trabajando en un IshiHime y en un KisaHina (Naruto) Si tienen críticas ya saben que deben dar click en review para dejarlos ;)

Saludos.


	5. Tomar el pelo

Aclaratoria: Bleach no me pertenece sino a T.K.

Palabras: 650

Género: Intento de comedia xD

¿De dónde salió?: de una tarde esperando a que un profesor nunca llegara y ya medio drogada por la ociosidad. Niños no se tomen en serio este comentario. Las drogas no son buenas.

_**Especial agradecimiento a Dianix que siempre me apoya en todo lo que escribo. A Aki-Hatake por seguir el fic desde el comienzo que me da ideas para escribir los caps. A Yemi-Hikari por seguirme aún cuando lo lee por el traductor, eso me honra mucho, espero no desilusionarte. Y por último y no menos importante a Phantom1812 cuyos comentarios me hacen sentir muy bien, y espero seguir mejorando más.**_

Por cierto, los invito a leer mi fic más reciente_: **Resfriado**_. Es un KenpachixUnohana (la idea me vino azarosa y repentina ya que nunca imaginé que escribiría de ellos), primera vez que escribo de ellos y siento que me he enamorado de esta pareja ya que son tan opuestos que deben atraerse porque sí. No olvidemos que Kenpachi puede tener un lado sensible, Yachiru es la prueba. Y Unohana es la única mujer que puede ponerlo en su lugar y es toda maternal. Ojalá Tite-sama me escuche. Como es mi primer fic de ellos me gustaría saber sus opiniones =D

En fin, volvamos a este fic... ¡espero que les guste! =D

**Tomar el pelo**

Las palabras retumbaron en la mente de la chica. Por un momento creyó que no había escuchado bien, pero al ver el rostro de su acompañante marcado por un extraño semblante serio —pocas veces visto en él— y junto a sus curiosos ojos que se habían abierto para la ocasión, Matsumoto Rangiku supo que la frase anterior la había dicho sin jugar y que había sido la más pura verdad. Se quedó callada. Él no dejaba de mirarla a la espera de su futura reacción. Pasaron diez segundos de silencio absoluto, hasta que la exuberante rubia soltó una sonora carcajada que desencajó la pose del joven; Gin volvió a retomar la forma rasgada en sus ojos, sin desviar su atención de la chica, ya que se encontraba claramente atónito por la respuesta de la misma. Rangiku se dio cuenta de eso, y con su mano derecha tapó su boca para contener la risa, hasta que logró detenerla.

—No me malinterpretes —se explicó—, sólo que nunca me imaginé que fueras un padre soltero tan joven.

Ichimaru sonrió levemente.

—Créeme. Fue de lo más inesperado —soltó con un poco de vergüenza—. Tu reacción es ciertamente extraña. Creí que me ibas rechazar por tener un hijo.

Matsumoto agitó su mano en señal de negación. Cierto que le sorprendió en el primer momento. Pero, conociendo a Gin como lo conocía, sabía que no hablaba mucho de su vida privada y por eso, no sabía del niño hasta después de cinco meses de haber comenzado la relación. Suspiró aliviada, le alegraba saber que el hombre de sonrisa zorruna le estimara tanto como para contarle semejante secreto. Eso le hacía muy feliz.

—¿Rechazarte? Más bien debería felicitarte —exclamó con sinceridad—; no todos los hombres de tu edad mantienen una responsabilidad tan grande —se explicó—. Además se podría decir que yo también soy como la madre de mi prima menor. Así que no te preocupes, que te entiendo.

El albino acarició su nuca y sonrió. Una curvatura honesta que muy pocas veces mostraba ante los demás.

—Entonces… ¿qué piensas de todo ésto? —se atrevió en interrogar. Volvió a abrir aquellas esferas azuladas, que a Rangiku siempre la hacían caer en la perdición.

—Pues —se encogió de hombros—. Que me gustaría conocerle, cuando sea el momento —admitió alegre.

Matsumoto no supo en qué momento pasó, pero lo cierto es que Gin la había estrechado con agilidad entre sus brazos y la había besado con cierta devoción. Ella le correspondió con el mismo cariño. Poco después, se separaron e Ichimaru le susurró al oído un "gracias", a lo que ella atinó a guiñarle un ojo animada.

—¿Y qué edad tiene tu niño?

—Casi trece años —confesó ensanchando su sonrisa.

—¿Qué! —la mujer no pudo evitar el grito de sorpresa—. ¿A qué edad lo tuviste?

—A los quince, Rangiku —exclamó inocente.

—¡Pero no concuerdan los cálculos!

—Es porque no es mi hijo, sino mi hermano, Rangiku.

—¡Gin malvado! ¡Odio que me hagas quedar como una tonta! —fue lo último que oyó Gin antes de perder la consciencia de lo que pasó después

Y ese día Gin Ichimaru aprendió a no tomarle el pelo a Matsumoto Rangiku.

Xxx

—Ichimaru.

—Dime hermanito.

—Tienes un golpe en tu mejilla.

—Oh ¿en serio?. No me había dado cuenta —habló irónicamente el mayor.

Un minuto de silencio colmó la sala de la casa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el adolescente luego que se quedara viendo el cachete de Ichimaru.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió con soltura mientras ampliaba una maquiavélica sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero seguro estaría mejor si mi lindo hermanito y no tan alto Shiro-chan me consintiera un poco. Como cuando eramos niños que me curaba con canciones.

—¡Ichimaru! —fue lo último que escuchó el mayor antes de perder la noción de la audición.

Y es que Gin Ichimaru aprendió a que no se debía tomarle el pelo a dos personas en un mismo día… o quizás, no hasta el día siguiente; porque después de todo, era un masoquista que le gustaba hacerle perder la razón a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Sí, una visión bastante enfermiza de felicidad, pero así era Gin y él no cambiaría eso nunca.

**FIN**

Cualquier crítica que tengan, saben cómo dejarla. Sólo den en review y háganmela saber.

Próximo capítulo: ¿Toushiro, me das un beso?

Trataré de publicarlo antes del lunes que viene. Saludos. Se les quiere.


	6. Dame un beso

**Personajes**: Ichimaru G, Hinamori M. & Hitsugaya T.

**Aclaratoria:** Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite Kubo.

**Palabras:** 912.

**Espero me disculpen por la tardanza, recientemente emigré de mi país a la nación peruana y por ende, me he tardado más de la cuenta. Por ahora tengo internet así que pude publicar éste que les debía… Intentaré publicar el próximo lo más pronto posible. Espero que les guste.**

**Give me a Kiss**

Masticaban con placer, al sentir el sabor dulce del chocolate en sus paladares. Momo, la menor de los presentes, sonreía como una niña pequeña fascinada ante el sabor del bombón. Hitsugaya también lo disfrutaba, tanto o más que ella aunque fuese un experto en discreción. Apenas terminaban de comer uno de los dulces, agarraban otro de la bolsa que había traído el único adulto presente en la escena, el hermano mayor de Toushiro: Gin. Habían de todo tipo: rellenos, amargos, extranjeros, con almendras, con frutas, en fin, era una perfecta selección que llevaba al paladar a los límites de los reinos celestiales.

Gin los observaba desde la cocina, apoyado en el marco de la puerta; su zorruna sonrisa que se acrecentaba con aquel escenario, en sus facciones masculinas que se habían acentuado con el pasar de los años sin quitarle la juventud que todavía le quedaba. Le causaba gracia ver a los chicos deleitándose cual infantes, y no podía evitar sentirse involucrado, de forma indirecta, pero sí lo estaba.

Luego que le susurrara una ligera burla a su hermano menor se dirigió hacia la cocina, dejando a los adolescentes en la sala continuando con su faena, luego de que el menor soltara una sonora protesta. Se acercó a una de las gavetas para sacar una sopa instantánea y prepararla. Hirvió agua y luego la echó en un recipiente; tomó unos palillos y empezó a comer en silencio. Mientras tomaba el caldo se dio cuenta de que las voces de los jóvenes comenzaron a escucharse con claridad desde la sala, y él como buen curioso que era decidió oírlas un rato. En una de esas tantas tandas, Hinamori le decía a Toushiro lo genial que era Ichimaru como hermano y todas esas cursilerías, haciendo que Gin sonriera para sí arrogante. Luego de que terminara de cenar, lavó el recipiente en donde había comido y tomó un vaso con jugo de la nevera para acompañarlo. Fue en ese momento, cuando la voz de la morena cambió el tono.

—Shiro-chan.

—Es Hitsugaya, Hinamori.

—Bien, Hitsugaya-kun… ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —se oyó avergonzada y titubeante.

—Hinamori, no seas tonta, sabes que sí, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Pues… si podrías darme… el último beso, ¿sólo por hoy?…

La palabra "beso" duró unos segundos en procesarse en la cabeza del albino.

—Hinamori, ¿pero qué dices?

—Oh vamos Hitsugaya-kun…

Gin escuchó el bufido de resignación de su hermano menor, y de repente todo se quedó en silencio. Ichimaru sintió que se atragantaba con la bebida. ¿Su sistema auditivo estaría fallando? fue lo primero que maquinó en su cabeza. Contó con los dedos por inercia, esos chicos apenas tenían unos siete, ocho, nueve… ¡treces años!, mentira, Momo era unos meses menor que Toushiro, así que todavía tenía doce años si no se acordaba mal. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras se daba una palmada en la frente y soltaba una carcajada, "vaya Shiro-chan, no pierdes el tiempo".

A paso sigiloso se dirigió hacia la sala entrando de improvisto, con la intención de sorprenderlos con las manos en la masa, pero la travesura le salió a la inversa. Al volver a la habitación, vio a los dos aludidos tranquilos, a una distancia prudencial y con chocolate en la yema de los dedos. No había seña alguna de vergüenza por haber sido descubiertos ni nada por el estilo. No pudo evitar reflejar su desconcierto, algo que hizo que los adolescentes se le quedaran viendo extrañados por la forma en que irrumpió en el cuarto; Toushiro alzó una ceja ante la mueca de su hermano mayor esperando alguna explicación, la cual nunca llegó. Ichimaru sólo atinó a suspirar desilusionado, pero con algún interés en indagar.

—¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos?

—Pues comer los chocolates que trajiste, Ichimaru —le contestó el varón como si fuera algo de lo más obvio.

Hinamori asintió con alegría.

—Están deliciosos, Ichimaru-san; ¡muchísimas gracias! —le exclamó con su dulce sonrisa.

Gin les echó un vistazo a ambos antes de volver a hablar.

—Pero no iban a… —hizo unas señas con las manos—… ¿besarse?

Los dos chicos se quedaron atónitos ante la inesperada pregunta del adulto, ruborizándose al instante, Momo más que Hitsugaya claro está. La chica vio al piso para ocultar su sonrojo y el joven le hizo frente. Gin se rascó la cabeza, incómodo por la metida de pata que acababa de cometer.

—¡Pero de dónde sacas eso Ichimaru! —demandó con tono exigente hasta que rememorando se acercó a las palabras que hubiesen llevado a ese malentendido— ¡Es que acaso nos estabas escuchando! ¡Es que tú tienes una mente sucia, Ichimaru! ¿No te da pena con Hinamori?

—Oh vamos Toushiro, ¿me vas a decir que no sonó sospechoso? —intentó excusarse el aludido—. Además que yo sólo velaba por estar atento de lo que hace mi hermano pequeño.

El menor enarcó una ceja en forma de reclamo, Gin sabía con eso que la bomba estallaría pronto. Momo sólo seguía levemente sonrojada mientras que a Toushiro la venita de la frente estaba por estallarle. Se hizo un recordatorio mental: llevar a su hermano a unos talleres de relajación, le harían mucha falta.

—Es que ya uno no puede equivocarse inocentemente en estos días —se dijo a sí mismo como si nada. Siendo así como Ichimaru Gin aprendió a analizar las situaciones antes de dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Sin duda, sería una increíble anécdota que contarle a su voluptuosa novia.

**FIN**

**Por supuesto que muchas gracias a los reviews es que he continuado esta historia, espero no defraudarlos y si los hago me lo hacen saber ;) Saludos.**


End file.
